


Loca, intensa y perdidamente

by poetdameron



Category: Luke Windsor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Winddleston
Genre: Esto es culpa de Fanny, M/M, Y sé que está orgullosa de eso, nope - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En medio de la noche, el frío gobierna en Londres como es costumbre. Ahí sentado frente a Tom Hiddleston, su cliente favorito, no puede evitar pensar en cuan especial se ha vuelto sin saber que trae tan nervioso al actor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loca, intensa y perdidamente

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, bueno... Primer fic Winddleston que escribí y también el primero en español, creo. Esto surgió como algo bastante equis que terminó siendo todo un escándalo, así que solo espero les agrade y les cuento un poco más al final.

**Loca, intensa y perdidamente.**

 

Luke miraba atento a los labios de Tom, este que estaba hablando tan rápido que si estuviera poniéndole algo de interés a la conversación, seguramente no lo entendería. Y, seguramente, hasta cierto punto Thomas ya se había percatado de ello, no por nada se había estado acercando discreta y lentamente a su publicista con toda la intención del mundo de darle un susto. ¡Vaya que lo logró! Luke dio un respingo cuando sus labios fueron tocados por los del actor ingles, mirándolo con ojos bien abiertos y la mente en blanco.

- _¡Loki'd!_ -Exclamó Tom con su sonrisa de ensueño.

De su color natural pasó al rojo, tocó sus labios aun en shock y le dio un manazo al cliente que se había convertido en su amigo, ese que tan solo comenzó a reírse como si de verdad tuviera gracia lo que había hecho. Por suerte estaban solos, en la comodidad del departamento de Hiddleston mientras fuera llovía como la mayor parte del año. Tom seguía riéndose, escuchando los reclamos de su acompañante mientras caminaba a la cocina con él detrás aun enojado, tomó dos copas y sacó el vino del refrigerador, Luke seguía hablándole sobre lo inapropiado de sus bromas y lo tonto que se escuchaba cada que decía algo así.

 _Mr. H_ lo miró cariñosamente mientras servía el licor, fue cuando se percató de ello y calló un rato, suspirando con el ceño fruncido mientras Tom le daba su copa y se inclinaba hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla que lo volvió a sonrojar.

-¡Thomas, deja de hacer eso!  
Y volvió a carcajearse -Es que tienes que ver tu cara, es tan tierno verte sonrojado y pretendiendo que no te gusta.  
-¿Pretendiendo, dices? Thomas William Hiddleston, no empieces con tus juegos, no son agradables.  
-No estoy jugando -Le sonrió otra vez-. Ven a sentarte conmigo, hace demasiado frío como para estar solo.

Ni supo como, pero le hizo caso. Lo escuchó reírse sobre otras cosas en varias ocasiones, mencionar conocidos y suspirar hablando del futuro, Luke le echó una mirada mientras notaba como este lo exploraba con los ojos a él y regresó su atención a algún otro punto. Había algo en esa comodidad que lo incomodaba, el silencio que se formó entre los dos se torno extraño y Tom bebió de su copa todo lo que quedaba en un solo sorbo, dejándola en la mesa de medio en la sala, él tenía la suya casi completa en el mismo lugar. Y, aunque no sabía porque, de repente tuvo la necesidad de preguntarle:

-¿Por qué siempre me estás besando?

Los ojos azules de Hiddleston se posaron en él enseguida, le miraba con sorpresa y Luke no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué, ¿es qué el actor pensaba que eran obvias sus intenciones? Como quiera que fuera, él no las entendía y necesitaba saber, porque ya lo tenía harto y si se estaba burlando de él, lo iba a golpear de alguna manera u otra. Pero el desgraciado le sonreía, su mano izquierda se movió y con dos dedos acarició su nariz.

-No quiero meterme en problemas.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Tu novio seguramente me odiaría si te dijera.

Basta.

Tuvo que besarlo él porque es demasiado lindo como para no hacerlo. Esa era la primera vez que Luke besaba a Tom y este se quedó en blanco por unos segundos antes de empujarlo ligeramente al corresponder, colocando una mano en su mejilla e intensificando el beso con ganas, sabiendo que el más joven suspiraría a como lo hizo en cuanto su lengua entró en su boca, jugando con la ajena y explorando la húmeda cavidad. Luke tembló, nunca pensó que un beso apasionado con su cliente podría ser de tal magnitud, dándole tantos sentimientos, tantas sensaciones, era simplemente maravilloso y el sabor de Tom era único. Claro, sabía en parte a vino, pero todo lo demás era único y le encantaba. Así como le encantaba la pasión con la que le besaba, la devoción con la que no lo dejaba respirar y como de la nada le abrazó y lo jaló hacia si, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos y-

-¡Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuke!

_Carajo, no._

-¿Qué...?

Hiddleston le miraba parpadeante, había estado platicándole sobre su conversación con Chris Hemsworth vía telefónica esa mañana y el publicista se había perdido en el mover de los labios. Luke sudó frío. ¿Un sueño despierto? Lo que le faltaba. Tom le tocó la frente, estaba totalmente rojo y por un momento pensó en enfermedad, pero no. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba?

- _Lu_ , ¿estás bien? ¿me estabas escuchando?  
-Si... -Dijo, irritado con él mismo-. Pero, ¿sabes, Tom? Creo que mejor me voy a casa, estoy muy cansado. Fue un largo día...  
-¿Te sientes bien?  
-¿Eh? Si, no te apures...

Tom lo observó ponerse de pie y casi correr a buscar sus cosas que estaban en su comedor. Por un momento pensó que había aburrido a su amigo, por un momento temió que Luke se hubiera percatado de que era un completo idiota y no valía la pena estar escuchando sus incoherencias, cuando en realidad solo estaba algo nervioso y quería llamar su atención. Pero es que nada despertaba la atención de Windsor. Se dirigió a él, sabiendo que tenía que despedirlo amablemente y sabiendo que no quería que se fuera. El menor le dirigió una sonrisa casi forzada y Tom se preocupó una vez más. Tragó saliva, siguiéndolo a la entrada del departamento y colocando una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, preparándose para decir adiós.

-¿Seguro qué estas bien, Lu? No me molesta que te quedes, esta lloviendo a mares y no tienes sombrilla.  
-Podrías prestarme una -Dijo, safandose de la situación.  
-Si... podría... -Contestó, sonriendo picaramente-. Pero quiero que te quedes.  
Luke casi se ahoga en sus propias molestias, lo enfrentó diciendo con el ceño fruncido:- ¿Por qué?  
-Eres mi amigo -Apuntó obviando esa parte-. Y no creo que a Ian le moleste, ¿o si?  
Entonces se acordó, no había hablado con su novio en todo el día. Rayos, se le había olvidado su pareja... otra vez -Ian... ah, si. Pero aun así, Tom. Quiero descansar.  
-Y yo también -Dijo ahora apoyado en su puerta, Luke supo que no saldría de ahí fácilmente-. Estábamos teniendo una buena conversación, podemos descansar haciendo eso.  
-Tom.-Agregó con seriedad -A ti nunca te para la boca.  
- _Podrías pararla tu_ -Pensó el rubio que ahora andaba castaño y con barba-. Si... pero no es que seas muy hablador, ¿verdad? -Le sonrió.  
Tuvo que sonreírle de regreso -No -Y suspirando se dio la vuelta, gracias a esto no se percató de como su amigo daba bendiciones a los cielos e iba detrás de él-. Esta bien... solo un momento más.  
-¡Pero puedes quedarte!  
-¡No me voy a quedar, Hiddleston!

Le encantaba cuando hacía eso. Tom le sonrió, ahora si entrando en la cocina como el sueño de Luke, el cual se sentó en el comedor y medito sobre ello. Estúpido Thomas. E Ian. Suspiró, masajeando su cien mientras se regañaba a si mismo por siempre dejar de lado a su pareja cuando se trataba de Tom, por lo que tomó su teléfono y revisó: de todas formas, al parecer el hombre también se había olvidado de él. Miró su fondo de pantalla un largo momento, ¿cuándo fue que lo cambió? No recordaba desde cuando tenía a Tom ahí a su lado y no a Ian. Demonios. Suspiró, no sabiendo que Tom estaba detrás de él y lo había observado un rato antes de darse a notar, dejándole una taza con café en frente.

Sonrió una vez más -¿No hay te?  
-¿Quieres te? -Se apresuró a preguntar, pero Luke negó-. Es en serio.  
-No, así está bien -Y le dio un sorbo al liquido, el cual lo calentó y recordó que de hecho estaba haciendo frío-. Entonces, hablaste con Chris esta mañana...  
-Eh, si -Dijo, sonriente una vez más, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa-. Quisiera ir a verlo, a él y las chicas. Sobre todo a India, ya vez que le compramos muchas cosas mientras estuvimos en Roma.  
-Si -Contestó recordando a un emocionado Tom que no paraba de dar vueltas en la tienda de niños que habían encontrado.

Y entonces se dio cuenta, mientras su cliente volvía a parlotear una vez más, el hombre había dicho “compramos”. Miró al más alto, quien estaba entretenido moviendo sus manos nerviosamente mientras hablaba y decía algo sobre su ahijada. Luke, casi por instinto, le tomó las manos, sintiendo lo frías que estaban.

-Deja de moverte tanto, me mareas -Comentó inconsciente-. Tus manos... están frías...

Guardaron silencio por un momento, Luke masajeando las manos de dedos largos de su amigo, preocupado por el hecho de que estuvieran tan frías sin percatarse de que era su constante nerviosismo al estar con él lo que le había llevado a eso. Por su parte, Tom miraba fijamente el rostro de su acompañante, de vez en cuando bajaba la mirada a sus manos juntas y tragaba saliva, volviendo a mirar ese rostro aniñado y tan tierno que tanto le gustaba. Si, es verdad... le gustaba, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Y tampoco es que tuviera ganas de hacerlo. Y cuando Luke subió la mirada, topándose con sus azules ojos, fue él quien tragó saliva, Tom estaba tan peligrosamente cerca que podía escuchar su respiración algo agitada. Se perdió en esos profundos ojos, cada vez más cerca de los suyos hasta que sus labios se acariciaron suavemente como en sus sueños.

La textura, el sabor, el aroma, los sentimientos y el tacto son cosas que nunca va a olvidar, incluso si después de eso pierde su trabajo, su pareja que ni le importaba y tal vez a su amigo. Tom pensaba igual, Tom estaba tirando al carajo muchas cosas que poco le llamaban en ese momento que con sus manos acariciaba el rostro de su publicista, cariñoso y dulce como Luke lo conocía, apasionado como no imaginaba. Así como en sus sueños, su devoción no se hizo del rogar, era tan amable que intoxicaba los deseos carnales del joven Windsor, el que le quería arrancar las ropas y obligarlo a moverse sobre él, pero le contagió su dulzura. Dulzura que duró lo que les pareció una eternidad, ambos agradecidos e impresionados de ser capaces de aguantar tanto tiempo la unión de sus labios que a penas y se movieron muy suavemente, como nuevos en el acto.

Y Luke sonríe, se muerde el labio inferior cuando se separan, aun siente el aliento de Tom en su rostro y como sus respiraciones están agitadas. El aire en si no le interesa, le importa más no perder detalle de los movimientos de los labios de su contrario, el que le acaricia la mejilla izquierda y con la mano derecha toma la suya, lleno de todo ese cariño que siempre quiso para él y ahora lo besaba nuevamente.

Este beso es diferente. Tom se ha inclinado más hacia él, prácticamente se quiere subir sobre la mesa e intensificarlo más, pero es Luke el que reacciona primero y, sin dejar de acariciar esos labios con los suyos, se pone lentamente de pie y hace que Tom alce el cuello, ojos cerrados, entregado a la acción tan gentil que Luke se siente impuro una vez más. Mientras que el mayor, feliz hasta decir basta, lo toma de la cintura y lo acerca más a él, quien está sentado aun y quiere que se siente en su regazo, cosa que sucede enseguida y Luke se pregunta por qué carajos no había hecho eso antes, por qué no lo había besado con anterioridad.

Pero un trueno, ironías de la vida, lo hacen saltar en los brazos del castaño, quien reacciona abriendo los ojos y separando sus labios. Ambos se miran por un largo momento, no hay palabras y se esta volviendo muy incomodo. Pero entonces Tom le sonríe, su tonta sonrisa de diez mil voltios, esa sonrisa que le encanta y mataría por verla todos los días.

-Eres muy lindo -Le comenta, Luke a comenzado a acariciar el rostro de Tom mientras este sigue hablando-. Luke...  
-¿Si? -Cuestiona, temeroso de ser corrido de ese lugar tan perfecto que ha encontrado, pero la mirada algo asustada e inexperta de Tom le dice que tal vez no se trata de eso.  
-Bueno, yo... -Y traga saliva, inseguro. Le abraza un poco más fuerte, casi posesivamente, le gusta tenerlo ahí y sentir su calor, quiere decirle eso y muchas cosas más, pero le da pena, le da miedo-. ¿Qui-quieres ir... a la... recama...? _¿Quieresiralarecamara?_

El jovencito le mira casi riendo, claro que le entendió y le causa mucha gracia. Ya de pie, le da la mano a su anfitrión, quien la toma y caminan juntos, lentamente y sin decir nada, a la recamara de Tom que está hasta el fondo y ahí se encierran. El rubio se adelantó un poco, por lo que Hiddleston se queda apoyado un momento en la puerta antes de suspirar y desabrochar los primeros dos botones de la camisa, Luke le ha visto y sonríe, quitándose el suéter morado con la excusa de que en la recamara hace calor, el mayor sonríe pensando que el calor es más dentro de ellos que en el húmedo ambiente de Londres. Y Luke observa como Tom se quita los zapatos y las calcetas, de camino a su lugar se deshace del saco negro de su traje, se acuesta en la cama lo suficientemente apenado para no voltear a ver a su joven publicista, quien le sigue y gatea hasta donde esta él con una sonrisa amorosa, sus ojos clavados en los azules de su cliente y sus labios dispuestos a montar los ajenos, cosa que pasa enseguida y Tom se sorprende un poco.

Su inexperiencia... con un hombre, hay que aclarar, es remarcable si compara la facilidad con la que Luke puede moverse sin titubear y muerde su labio inferior con suavidad, jalándolo traviesamente cuando se separan por aire. A Thomas le gusta eso, le gusta incluso que lo haga con un poco más de fuerza e intenta hacer lo mismo, descubriendo que tal vez Luke es un poco más delicado y debe tener cuidado. Le gusta la sensación de los cabellos claros de su publicista entre sus dedos, la forma en que sus narices pueden llegar a chocar y la pequeña risita que se le escapa cuando se mueve hacia él, atacando su cuello mientras sus manos acarician su pecho por encima de la tela de la camisa blanca. Lo tiene debajo suyo y eso le fascina, Luke es fascinante en si. Y están tan ansiosos que se comienza a notar de la misma manera que Tom deja atrás la pena y puede tocar cada vez mejor, más firme y más devoto a su recién amante.

Ahí cae en la cuenta de algo: su amante. Se separa ligeramente de él, Luke está algo impresionado de ello y se sienta en el colchón, acto que Tom copia y traga saliva -Luke... ¿e Ian?  
-Oh... cierto...  
En el silencio, Tom aprieta sus labios y le mira cariñoso, acaricia el rostro de Luke y le sonríe -Me gusta tu carita tan fina, tu nariz pequeñita y tus ojos, son preciosos. Hay algo especial y único en tu forma de vestir, de caminar, de hablar... Y amo esas veces en que insistes en vestirte de tal manera que estemos combinados, me gusta cuando tomas mis bufandas y las dejas oliendo a ti.  
-¿Tom...?  
-Quiero decir... me tienes, en cada sentido, me tienes.

Se le olvida una vez más el futuro ex-novio, ahora tiene que besar con urgencia esa boca que ha dejado salir las palabras más impregnadas de amor que jamás habían sido dichas para él. Emocionado como estaba, sintió como Tom correspondía su beso y Luke se obligó a si mismo a poner sus piernas alrededor de las caderas ajenas, sin apretar ni nada, tan solo abrazando ligeramente aun sentados en el colchón, así como sus brazos abrazaban el cuello de su alto amigo, quien lo abrazaba de la cintura, acariciando su baja espalda o toda está de vez en cuando. Poco a poco sus manos bajan, desabrochan los botones de la camisa azul de Thomas y este separa el beso, suspirando con la respiración entrecortada mientras Luke se muere por verle desnudo y tocar sus formas.

Traga saliva, nervioso como nunca, y se obliga a si mismo a hacer una advertencia:- Nu-nunca he estado con un hombre...  
El menor le mira, ya le ha terminado de desabrochar la camisa y la abre sin miramientos, sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos- No hay mucha diferencia mientras seas amable -Le dice, firme y sonriente-. Si sabes complacerte a ti mismo, puedes complacer a cualquier hombre. Un hombre tiene más probabilidades de saber lo que un hombre quiere... 

Tom ya no dice nada, más porque Luke se inclina hacia su pecho y comienza a besarlo y acariciar sus formas, y sonríe porque reconoce que el trabajo de su cliente a dado frutos bastante buenos; le da las gracias a Loki y a Henry V, contento de que el ejercicio que su acompañante a elegido no lo convierta en una mole, si no en el atractivo, alto, caballeroso y ahora simplemente fornido ingles que es hoy. Observando esas formas, igual encuentra atractivo el bello en su pecho; Tom tiene bastante cabello vea por donde vea y por alguna razón le gusta. Nada en contra de ese tipo de hombre, peor jamás le había gustado un hombre tan... peludo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Por eso, llegaba a la conclusión de que todo con Tom era nuevo: los gustos, los pensamientos, las sensaciones, los sentamientos, cada sonrisa y cada risa, cada lagrima y cada suspiro. Y todo valía la pena, como si el simple hecho de que se tratara de Hiddleston hiciera las cosas mejor o buenas.

Ese que inhala profundamente, acariciando la espalda del muchacho que poco a poco lo está obligando a recostarse en el colchón. Luke está encima suyo, rodillas apoyadas en la cama mientras con sus pequeños y rosados labios besa cada rincón de la piel desconocida hasta ese momento, Tom tiene que reconocer que se siente muy bien y lo hace notar con los cortos suspiros y gimoteos, así como el crecimiento de su erección en el sur. Luke por su parte siente que la ropa le aprieta cada vez más, esta convencido que esa noche será perfecta y su lengua crea figuras en la piel de su cliente. Sus besos se esparcen por todo el campo, sus manos acarician arriba y abajo, cada rincón y graba como un mapa en donde está cada lunar. Y, al fin, se anima a probar suerte con cierto lugar sensible de su amante.

-¡Ah, Luke!

Y funcionó. Sonríe para si mismo, sus labios aprisionan el pezón izquierdo de Tom en movimientos suaves, amables que pronto son acompañados por su lengua, la que le acaricia circularmente, de arriba a abajo, un lado a otro, circularmente de nuevo... Y para el gran final, succiona. Succiona con un poco de fuerza, su mano se ha detenido en el derecho y puede sentir en su boca y dedos como se endurecen al ritmo de los gemidos ahogados de Hiddleston. Quiere morderlo, pero le da miedo y no lo hace; en cambio se mueve hacia la derecha y se encuentra con el otro pezón, rosado y erecto gracias a sus caricias. Lo toma de la misma manera, acá viene más rápido y experimentado, aquí si se atreve a morder ligeramente y descubre que a Tom le gusta, a Tom le gustan las mordidas. Lo escucha pedir que lo haga un poco mas fuerte y en vez de sorprenderse, obedece, a Thomas Hiddleston le gusta ligeramente el dolor placentero.

Ya luego, sus labios acarician un camino imaginario de su pecho a la boca, donde se besan apasionadamente y Tom introduce su lengua en su húmeda cavidad, dándole la vuelta en la cama mientras se deshace por completo de su camisa y comienza a alzar la blanca que él lleva. Luke no se opone a esto, se separa ligeramente de él mientras sus lenguas danzan juntas, alzando los brazos y dejando que toque su piel desnuda, suave y deliciosa. El actor lo mira mudo, hay algo en Luke de inocente y de adorable que le fascina, lo excita y tiene que besarlo nuevamente con urgencia. Sus labios, dulces como fresa, son una exquisites como lo es el roce de sus pieles y le fascina su calor.

Baja por el cuello, dejando marcas de dientes y chupetones de los cuales Luke se arrepentirá en la mañana, baja por el cuello emocionado con el aroma embriagante y sus ganas de hacerlo gritar su nombre. Imita las acciones de Luke en cuanto descubre sus pequeños pezones afectados por el frío y la excitación. Y no lo muerde, porque escuchó un murmuró del menor suplicando porque no lo haga. A Luke Windsor no le gusta el dolor placentero, lo anota en su mente y baja los besos hacia el sur, donde puede ver la protuberancia en su pantalón y sin pena, su mano derecha toca el montículo.

-¡Tom, Tom...!  
El mencionado sonríe, deja un par de marcas por el pecho y el abdomen, y lo mira:- ¿Si, Luke?  
-Mmmmm... -Aprieta las sabanas debajo de sus manos, el hombre no deja de acariciar su erección y simplemente ya no puede pensar-. No... no pares...

Claro que obedece y lo hace con una sonrisa. Responde a los gemidos del menor y poco a poco se atreve a deshacerse del cinturón, seguido de la cremallera y el botón del pantalón color beige de ese día frío londinense, y los baja, llevándose de un jalón la ropa interior negra del muchacho, acariciando las piernas descubiertas y tomándose su tiempo para quitarle los calcetines, cosa que Luke toma con una sonrisa, reconociendo el amor de persona que era aquel con el que compartía la cama en esos momentos. Fue cuando finalmente posó los ojos azules en la entrepierna contraria, cuando por primera vez Luke vio verdadero deseo en la mirada del ingles y se reacomodo en la cama, sabiendo que las cosas se pondrían cada vez más calientes.

Por su parte, Thomas se siente bastante nervioso y lo disimula gracias a su deseo por ese chico. Comienza a besar la pantorrilla derecha de este, su mano izquierda acaricia la pierna de su amante mientras baja los besos en la derecha, llegando al muslo y al muslo interno, donde pasa un rato hasta que ataca la ingle, con besos y lamidas, lamidas que dejan sin aliento a Luke, que gime primero quedito y después más alto, sobre todo cuando el cabello castaño o la barba de días rozan su erección, la que esta en apogeo y Tom sabe que debe aprovechar el momento. Así que ya no se entretiene más y le pone toda la atención posible, acomodado entre las piernas abiertas de su publicista y reconociendo que ha perdido la pena por completo, gobernando las ansias y el deseo.

Demonios, necesitaba hacerlo suyo.

-¿Necesitas... ayuda?  
Niega en silencio, Luke toma las almohadas y las pone a su espalda, acomodándose mejor mientras Tom mueve sus manos a su entrepierna, pero antes le echa una mirada a su amigo- Eres hermoso.  
-¡Tom!

Esta sonrojado. Esta tan sonrojado que Tom tiene que reírse, la piel tan blanca no le ayuda a disimularlo y sin quitarle la mirada de encima, comienza a gemir cuando las manos del actor tocan en caricias su miembro. Los ojos azules chocan con los suyos, le mira con tanto deseo que le causa más placer; Tom no le da tregua abajo y le masturba con ganas, su propia erección causándole un gran dolor aun encerrada.

-Ah, ¡No lo soporto...!  
-¿Tom?  
-Pe-permiteme...

De pie en la cama, se quita el cinturón y Luke sabe que va a terminar de quitarse la ropa. Sentado, le pone mucha atención y disfruta del show, Tom esta abochornado al saber que la mirada del menor esta totalmente atenta a sus lentos movimientos. Y sabe que así es mejor: lento, provocativo. Traga saliva, tampoco se quiere ver ridículo, pero al mirar de reojo la sonrisa de Windsor, decide que esta haciendo bien. Primero el pantalón negro, el que cae a un lado de la cama. A fuera llueve a cantaros ahora y han dejado de sentir frío. Después, casi tortuosamente lento, el boxer deportivo queda del otro lado de la cama, Luke esta casi con la boca abierta y no puede decir nada, más que un pequeño y gracioso _“ah”_ que Tom toma con una sonrisa mientras vuelve a su altura y le besa con cariño una vez más.

La bajada que eso indica, el regreso a la dulzura predominante en la actitud de Thomas, le recuerda a Luke lo que siente por él y lo que, estaba completamente seguro, Tom sentía por él... y lo que esto significaba para ambos. Por eso, disfruta del masaje sin querer desesperarse, ignorando la fuerte erección y los deseos previos para poder concentrarse en la forma tan amable en que Tom se mueve sobre él... Hasta que es este quien cambia las cosas y se abre paso entre sus piernas y entre sus labios, jugando con su lengua mientras explora la boca y apaga gemidos en ese beso. Sus manos vuelven a acariciar las piernas delgadas de Luke, abriéndolas y colocandolas a los lados de sus caderas, ya sus labios bajando por el cuello, el pecho, el abdomen y la ingle. Entonces su lengua se enreda en la cabeza del pene de su amante, quien gime casi sin aliento, volviendo a apretar las sabanas y sabiendo que no le servía de nada querer callar esos sonidos placenteros.

Y la mente de Thomas es un desastre, no sabe que pensar en esos momentos y prácticamente no sabe que hacer, por eso sus instintos le guían e intenta hacer las cosas lo mejor posible. Se concentra en pensar que le gustaría que le hicieran a él en un trabajo oral y con esa guía en mente, hace su mayor esfuerzo, el cual se ve recompenzado por los gemidos del menor. Recorre la longitud con la lengua, arriba y abajo, abajo y arriba, saliva un poco y regresa a la acción. Lo hace tan lentamente que Luke quiere gritarle que lo haga más rápido, pero no puede ni hablarle, los dedos de sus pies apretando igualmente las sabanas. Entonces, con mayor confianza, Tom prueba suerte introduciendo el miembro en su boca.

-Aaaah, Tommm... -Exclama en un gemido su acompañante y sabe que ha hecho bien.

Así que sigue con eso, trata de dejarle entrar lo mejor que puede y su lengua juega con la punta, logrando que la piel de Luke se erice y gima por más. Poco a poco comienza un cierto vaivén, movimientos que Luke agradece con gemidos más sonoros y constantes, ha echado su cabeza atrás y su mano derecha se ha enredado en los cabellos castaños de Thomas, quien decide no detenerse hasta que el otro se corra. Y, casi desesperado, abre más las piernas de Luke para poder masturbarse cómodamente mientras con la mano libre masturba a su publicista durante sus pequeñas pausas para tomar algo de aire, hasta que lo agrega a los movimientos de su boca, arriba y abajo, abajo y arriba.

Con cierto cuidado, Luke alarga su mano izquierda y enciende la tenue luz de la mesilla de noche, esto lo quería ver. Y Tom, sin darle mucha importancia, abre el ojo y mira la acción, sonriendo para sus adentros mientras ahora se esfuerza en lucir bien para el deleite de Windsor, quien de todas maneras no podía decir que la imagen no era de su agrado como fuera. Se deja caer un poco más atrás, donde puede verlo incluso mejor y acaricia esos cabellos sin llegar a guiar los movimientos; no quiere controlar, prefiere ser controlado. Inconsciente tal vez, la idea le encanta y le regala un poco de pre-seminal a Tom, quien lo disfruta y lo lame tomándose su tiempo, saboreandolo y preguntándose como sería recibir todo lo demás, y si estaba listo para algo así desde su primera vez.

-Tom...  
-Dime, Lu -Lo mira desde abajo, sus ojos hermosos cristalizados por el placer y el deseo.  
Luke se muerde el labio inferior y jala un poco de los cabellos de su amante- Besáme.

Le sonríe antes de subir hasta la altura de sus labios, los cuales besa con dicha sonrisa y Luke le muerde ligeramente, sacándole un gemido que se confunde con los del menor cuando la mano de Hiddleston insiste en masturbarle hasta eyacular. No se opone, pero lo sigue besando, sin cerrar las piernas, acariciando su cabello, sus dedos completamente perdidos en esos risos que tanto le gustan. El roce de la barba igualmente le gusta, le encanta cuando Thomas se deja la barba porque se ve automáticamente más atractivo, interesante, maduro y sensual de lo que ya es. Ahora acaricia su rostro y se encarga de que esa barba le rose más, la mano de Tom no para y sabe que va a terminar dentro de nada, todo lo que Thomas Hiddleston quiera. Y regresa hasta ese lugar, algo que le causa un placer incluso más grande que la primera vez que lo hizo, la boca de Tom es tan insistente como su mano, y Luke se pregunta si acaso quiere que se corra en su boca.

-Correte.

Y como si se tratara de una orden que su cerebro captó perfectamente, casi al instante lo hizo. Gimió tan fuerte y sintió tanto que no se fijo en como Tom se tragaba lo recibido ni en como le limpiaba cuando terminó. Su cuerpo tensionado mientras el orgasmo le recorría de pies a cabeza, haciendo énfasis en su bajo abdomen y haciendo vibrar cada micro-fibra de su ser, pronto se relajó y lo dejó exhausto, pero no por ello con menos ganas de más. Igual quería complacer a ese hombre que se limpiaba los rastros de Luke mientras se sentaba en el colchón, el menor seguía con la respiración agitada y poco a poco le imitaba la posición, directo a buscar los labios del actor, quien correspondió ese necesitado beso sin titubeos y lo abrazó, acostandolo de nuevo para tomarse su tiempo en besarle las veces que fueran necesarias, con sus manos viajando constantemente por todo su cuerpo y dejandose de lado a si mismo, hasta que Luke se dispuso a cambiar eso.

Literalmente, lo empujó para pedirle amablemente que se acostara de espaldas al colchón. Tom sintió frío, probablemente no causado por el ambiente, si no por el nerviosismo. Una lista de contras sobre su desnudez apareció por su mente mientras Luke se dedicaba a admirarlo, estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera fue capaz de ver la sonrisa del menor, quien sabía que la realidad había superado sus fantasías, sabiendo que si existía un Dios, este había decidido darle el mejor de los cuerpos a Thomas William Hiddleston. Pero este, avergonzado como niño pequeño, carraspea para llamar su atención y Luke le mira algo sorprendido, esperando a que le diga algo, pero nada sale de su boca. Y sonríe, lo conoce demasiado bien como para no saber de que se trata.

-Tom, eres el hombre más jodidamente guapo que he conocido. Deja de pensar tonterías.  
Sin embargo, el mayor estaba dispuesto a no aceptar ninguna clase de alago- Mentira...  
Y Luke enarca ambas cejas, sin poder creer eso. Mira hacia su entrepierna, su erección haciéndose notar y estira la mano para poder acariciarla, logrando un gemido profundo de parte de su cliente- Y tienes el pene más grande que he visto...  
-¡Luke!

Le encanta avergonzarlo a pesar de todo. Y la mejor parte de ello es que no estaba mintiendo, y Tom en secreto aceptaba ese alago con toda la hombría que guardaba en si mismo. Mientras que Luke, sonriendo aun, decidió que era mejor si Thomas se hincaba en el colchón y él se dedicaba a _a_ _tenderle_ , por lo que jaló de sus manos y lo comando a hacerlo, colocándose él en cuatro mientras su mano derecha masturba la erección del castaño, quien gime quedamente, esperando por más y conociendo de antemano las intenciones de Windsor, quien pronto deja que su lengua explore la virilidad expuesta para él y después se dispone a dejarle entrar en su boca, más experta que la de su compañero, quien gime con fuerza y sin vergüenza. Pasa un minuto entero en el que Luke se hace de un vaivén, pero tiene mejores planes y mira Tom lujuriosamente, sacándolo de su boca y diciendo ronco algo como “muévete tu” o así le sonó a Tom, quien toma su miembro con su mano derecha y lo introduce en la húmeda cavidad bucal de su publicista en cuanto este abre lo suficiente la boca, comenzando un movimiento al principio vacilante, pero más adelante firme cuando Luke gime en ello.

Esa... extraña, pero excitante imagen que tiene de ellos en ese momento, él fornicando la boca del más joven mientras este parece disfrutarlo ampliamente, le lleva a desear poder tomarlo en ese instante. Ya no siente miedo a su desnudes, ni pena por no saber nada del tema, tan solo quiere abrirle las piernas y penetrarlo tan profundo como su cuerpo se lo permita.

A fuera el teléfono de Luke suena y suena, lo escuchó en algún momento pero decidió ignorarlo por completo y su novio, del otro lado de la ciudad, se pregunta si ya se habrá dormido a pesar de que aun es temprano. Pero Luke está tan ocupado en otras cosas que vale nada quien podría estar marcandole en ese momento; eso incluía a Ian, su jefe, la madre, los hermanos, Emma, Simon (*), quien fuera. Lo importante en ese momento y por lo que restaba de la noche, la mañana y la vida era Tom Hiddleston y nadie lo iba a sacar de esa conclusión.

Y Tom se detiene, está demasiado ansioso y Luke lo entiende. Se coloca de rodillas para poder besarlo, Tom lo abraza por la cintura y una de sus manos le acaricia la nalga derecha, sonriendo entre su beso hasta que esos dedos largos rozan su entrada y da un pequeño respingo. Se acuerda que su amante no esta instruido en ello y se separa ligeramente de él, tomando su mano mientras comienza a tener una mejor posición para todo lo que viene. Lame sus dedos, puede observar como Tom traga saliva y la imagen le está gustando, así que Luke se centra en hacerlo lentamente, provocativo. Y Thomas parece entender porque está haciendo eso, así que cuando Luke se pone en cuatro, su rostro casi apoyado en las almohadas y las caderas elevadas, Tom se coloca tras él y roza su entrada con los dedos humedecidos una vez más, esta vez siendo más firme con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Pasan unos segundos antes de que entienda que necesitará más para lo que sigue, ahora si reconoce que tal vez su hombría es bastante grande. Tarda muy poco en saltar de la cama directo al closet mientras Luke le mira con la interrogante reflejada en el rostro, pero Tom le esta dando la espalda y cuando se voltea trae consigo una botella transparente, pequeña, que identifica como lubricante. No pregunta, pero se imagina la respuesta, es bastante obvia hasta cierto punto (*). Tom comenzó a vertirlo en sus dedos, regresando a la posición de antes y dejando el bote a un lado de ellos, esta vez animándose a ejercer presión en Luke, quien gime bastante complacido de que la timidez de Hiddleston se haya ido de vacaciones.

Entonces decide verter más directo en el lugar, su dedo medio se introduce con cierta facilidad y sonríe un poco al escucharlo gemir, penetrandole con mayor fuerza mientras se echa hacia delante, besando un camino imaginario de la base de la espalda de Windsor hasta sus hombros, aspirando el rico aroma de su cabello mientras su dedo no le da descanso. Obedece sus instintos e introduce un segundo dedo, el anular que hace que Luke gima esta vez más fuerte y ruegue por más. A Thomas le empieza a gustar eso, la sumisión de Luke, su deseo constante por más, le gusta sentir como se deshace por él y escuchar esos gemidos entre ratos roncos, así que un tercero hace presencia y sabe que su chico esta más que listo para recibirlo.

Sin embargo, se toma su tiempo en colocar más lubricante en su miembro que ya le duele de tanta excitación y a comenzado a gotear. Un poco inseguro, pero deseoso, toma a Luke del costado con una mano, mientras que con la otra guía su erección dentro de él, penetrandole suavemente, lento, con cuidado... Cosa que tortura a Luke, que quiere que lo penetre con fuerza y sin miramientos, pero al mismo tiempo sabe que ese hombre y su cariño valen oro, algo que hace que su corazón se acelere incluso más, tan contento y pleno. Entonces, comienza a tener espasmos de dolor que le recalcan que lo dicho a Hiddleston era verdad. Sus brazos y hombros se tensan, no puede evitar gemir dolorosamente y que un par de lagrimas se asomen por sus ojos, tiembla temeroso de que Tom se detenga y aprieta los labios para no hacer sonido alguno de dolor.

-¿Duele mucho?  
Pero es tarde, Tom se ha dado cuenta y quiere saber- Nnn-no...-Dice, trata de sonar lo más convincente posible mientras Tom se ha detenido y Luke maldice por lo bajo-. No te detengas, Hiddleston.  
-Pe-pero...  
-¡Tomame!

Las palabras le encantan a Tom, quien acaba de descubrir que le gusta la idea de ser dominante y se anima a penetrar de un solo movimiento, logrando que Luke gima entre dolor y placer, echándose hacia delante ligeramente, aun tenso pero con toda la intención de disfrutar el resto del acto. Por su parte, Thomas cierra los ojos y gime ronco con esa sensación caliente de las paredes de Luke apretándolo tan rico que quiere quedarse así un momento antes de comenzar un movimiento lento. Sale casi por completo y vuelve a entrar, la sensación es grandiosa y gime cada que repite la acción, esperando que pronto el otro se acostumbre a ello. Y, tras casi dos minutos de vaivén, Luke comienza a gemir y casi gritar de placer, los ojos cerrados y las manos apretando la almohada.

Esa imagen le trae mayor placer a su amante, quien rápidamente eleva la intensidad de cada movimiento, sus cuerpos perlados en sudor y los olores aflorando por las cuatro paredes de esa habitación pintada en blanco. Con la luz tenue de la mesa de dormir, Tom disfruta del roce de sus pieles y cada segundo aumenta la velocidad complacido y complaciente, queriendo terminar y al mismo tiempo queriendo que dure más. Por eso, sale de Luke y lo hace cambiar de posición, lo penetra de espaldas al colchón y puede ver como Windsor se ha erectado nuevamente.

Ambas piernas del más joven terminan sobre los hombros del mayor, quien además de penetrarlo con fuerza, ha comenzado a masturbarlo y logra su mayor objetivo: lo ha hecho gritar su nombre. Luke no sabe que hacer con tanto placer; gime, grita, suspira, lloriquea, aprieta las sabanas, las suelta, le acaricia el pecho, jala su propio cabello. En lo único que depara es en ese placer tan grande y corresponde el beso de Tom cuando este le abre lo suficientemente las piernas para echarse adelante y hacerlo.

Su beso es una locura: es saliva y la lucha de sus lenguas por dominar a la otra, algo que logra más fácilmente Tom, quien siente que pronto llegará al final y piensa rápido en como evitarlo. Muerde los labios de Luke, quien gime sonoro cuando se separan y Tom vuelve a salir de él. Quiere insultarlo, de verdad quiere hacerlo y observa como Tom se tira de espaldas al colchón a su lado, apretando ligeramente la base de su pene mientras le indica que lo monte. Y obedece, dejándolo entrar en él y comenzando el movimiento tan rápido como puede. Es ahí donde agradece el cambio deposición, pues ahora entra más profundo y el placer es más grande, por si fuera poco, a obtenido una visión excelente de las expresiones placenteras de Thomas y le besa el cuello, logrando que gima ronco y fuerte como le gusta.

Y, en la cúspide del placer que comienza a ser insano, Tom se corre dentro de él con un gemido que abraza su nombre en algo muy parecido a un grito. Tiene que besar esos labios y lo hace con la mayor urgencia del mundo, sintiendo su propio orgasmo llegar cuando va parando lentamente las envestidas y calla su propio grito en la boca de Hiddleston, quien aprovecha para abrazarlo, sentándose en la cama y acariciando su espalda, sin salir de él. Aunque siente que ambos se manchan, hay algo en ello que no le molesta para nada y juega aun con su lengua, el placer dejando sus rastros por todo su cuerpo, quiere más y sabe que la noche puede llegar a ser tan larga como quiera. Luke piensa en algo similar, pero considera un descanso, abraza a Tom tan fuerte como puede y ríe en cuanto se separan del beso, algo que le encanta al actor ingles que le acaricia el cabello castaño claro.

-¿Te gustó? -Cuestiona tímidamente.  
Luke resopla y contesta fingiendo estar ofendido- Es una broma, ¿verdad?  
Y él sonríe, tragando saliva y queriendo decir algo bueno- Necesito saber...  
Suspira, dándole un par de besos antes de contestarle- Thomas, tus inseguridades asustan... -Pero eso es algo en lo que trabajará luego, en ese momento le sonríe y dice:- Si, un millón de veces si. Fue maravilloso.  
Tom sonríe, una sonrisa tan suya que hace que se le ilumine el rostro, sonrojado pero contento-Te amo, te amo, te amo...

Y se pierde en esas dos palabras, llenándolo de besos mientras acaricia sus piernas y Luke sabe lo que eso significa. Tom Hiddleston es tan dulce que siente que no lo merece. Es tan tierno, tan cariñoso y perfecto; que lo toque es demasiado y que lo ame es increíble. Besa la sonrisa que hay en sus labios con la propia, podría quedarse así en esa cama por el resto de su vida, disfrutando de su unión por siempre y jamás se quejaría. Tom lo abraza a su pecho y con movimientos que no recuerda, logra acomodarlos en la cama, saliendo de él y manteniendolo en su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello. Se preguntó si esperaba que le regresara sus sentimientos, pero la verdad era que Tom estaba tan contento que solo podía pensar que quería volverlo hacer tan pronto como le fuera posible.

-Te amo, mr. H.

Sonríe, la vida es bella.

Se mueve muy ligeramente para ver ese rostro entre ratos infantil, siempre maduro y tranquilo, hermoso como ninguno y perfecto para él; Luke a dicho lo impensable y le sostiene la mirada, le ha entrado una ráfaga enorme de sentimientos encontrados y acepta el beso amoroso de quien ya considera su pareja. Y no se duermen. Cambian de posiciones como cuatro veces y platican, se ríen y hacen planes. En ningún momento se habla de Ian, de las carreras, de la sociedad ni de nada que pueda arruinar el momento, ahora todo es perfecto y Luke sabe que quiere seguir a su lado a como de lugar.

En un rato más, comienzan los besos y las caricias nuevamente, sin los retrasos y las vergüenzas de la primera vez, con un Tom más decidido y dedicado a hacerlo gemir, y Luke dispuesto a dejarse ser entre sus brazos y sus piernas. Lo deja tocar cada rincón de su cuerpo y Luke disfruta de sus exploraciones, gimiendo y pidiendo más, especialmente cuando Tom se percata de sus puntos débiles y se dedica a ganar tiempo ahí, mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja derecha y murmura amoríos en sus oídos. Explora su cuello, baja a los hombros, deja más marcas por doquier, muerde y succiona a su vez; juguetea con los pezones una vez más, sus manos acarician su cintura, la cadera, los muslos y todo a su alcance. Vuelve a sus labios y lo besa apasionado, sus manos acarician insaciables su pene y una de ellas baja y se encuentra con sus testículos, los que acaricia y logra hacerlo gemir dentro de sus besos.

Luke lo abraza por el cuello, ama cada sensación que Tom le regala y se entrega a él por completo, los sentimientos a flor de pie y su amor desbordando en cada acción combinada con la pasión y toda la lujuria que se carga. Esta vez solo lo masturba, pero usa un poco de su lubricante para hacerlo y logra un roce rápido que hace gemir indescriptiblemente al menor. Aunque va más rápido, está tan excitado que no se lo reprocha ni se queja en ningún momento, al contrario. Thomas, excitado a como estaba le dio la vuelta y dio un ligera lamida a la entrada de Luke, quien gimió en cuanto lo sintió sin poder creerlo, y después siguió gimiendo en cuanto Tom penetró con sus dedos, insistente y rápido, al borde del desespere por quererlo tomar en ese mismo instante.

Y Luke se da la vuelta para preparar él el miembro de su amante, lo lubrica primero con su saliva, y Tom admite para sus adentros que ama la boca de Luke sobre su erección. Y ya después, toma el lubricante que casi se acaban y lo masturba con este, sacandole gemidos sonoros a un extasiado Tom que lo tira contra el colchón y se coloca las piernas una vez más sobre sus hombros, penetrándolo firme y rápido, sus testículos casi golpeando sus nalgas, gimiendo a su compás mientras vuelve a sentir esa sensación abrazadora, vuelve a sentirse en la punta del cielo y bajar al infierno al mismo tiempo con tanto placer y calor. Lo enviste rápido y sin miramientos, esta vez más fuerte y casi salvaje, deseo rodeando su aura y sus intenciones, cada vez más nublado por la lujuria y las ganas de escucharlo gemir. Cambian de posición y Tom lo nalguea antes de penetrarlo una vez más, Luke ríe entre gemidos mientras descansa la cabeza en la almohada y alza lo más que puede la cadera para que Tom siga entrando y saliendo de él.

Besa su espalda nuevamente, muerde sus hombros y Luke voltea para poder besarse mientras sus lenguas juegan y la penetración se ha alentado un poco. Entonces Tom lo toma de los costados, se mueve circularmente mientras gimotea complacido, echa atrás la cabeza y comienza nuevamente el vaivén. Sale, entra, sale, entra... Y Luke corea el sonido de sus pieles chocando con fuertes gemidos que contribuyen notablemente al deseo del delgado pero fuerte hombre que lo toma del hombro y lo penetra lo más profundo que puede, con la mayor fuerza que tiene, lo más rápido que logra, lo más duro que puede estar jamás.

Le encanta.

Muerde la almohada cuando llega al orgasmo antes que Hiddleston, quien sigue penetrándolo a pesar de notar como se cierra y se tensa debajo de él. Le complace escucharlo gemir y soltar su cuerpo, relajado y agitado mientras él aun continua ultrajandolo de la mejor manera que Luke jamás había deseado. Y, tras casi dos o tres minutos, Thomas se viene dentro de él, eyaculando con mayor fuerza que la primera vez y casi dejándose caer sobre Luke, gimiendo cerca de su oído y apretando su muslo mientras las millones de sensaciones y toques chocan entre si dentro de su cuerpo, viajando y llenándolo de éxtasis al instante. Aunque no dura mucho le parecen los mejores segundos de su vida. Y se acomoda a lado de Luke quien rápidamente lo busca y lo besa desesperadamente, acariciando el desordenado cabello café y después acariciando su pecho.

Prácticamente se ha puesto sobre él, no puede dejar de besarlo y acariciarlo, Tom le corresponde y todo es perfecto. Y, viéndolo sonreír, sonríe y se acomoda de nuevo en ese pecho amplio y suave, escuchando el loco latir de su corazón y sintiendo como sube y baja al compás de su respiración que poco a poco se relaja, admirando los bellos que sobresalen y acariciándolos de vez en vez, seguro de que es la primera vez que le gusta un hombre con pelo en pecho.

Relajados, Luke comienza a sentir sueño mientras Tom acaricia su cabello y le murmura que lo ama, siempre lo ha amado y siempre lo amará. Le hace promesas, se esta quedando dormido, pero le sonríe y suspira, sabiendo que Thomas Hiddleston cumple lo que dice.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

-Luke... Luke...  
-¿Mmmm?  
-Son las doce del día, despierta...  
-Mr. H, es tu culpa que este tan cansado... -Abre un ojo y le mira, Tom le sonríe y le encanta su barba-. Eres tan guapo cuando te dejas la barba...  
-¿No lo soy cuando me afeito?  
-También.-Admite.-Eres guapo como sea -Bosteza y se estira un poco-. Pero me gustas más con barba.  
_Ehehehehe_. Le sonríe nuevamente, besa su frente y decide dejarlo dormir- En ese caso, entonces me la dejaré más seguido.

Ama el sonido de su risa, sigue durmiendo pero su mente le da mil vueltas al asunto. Si hiciera una lista de las cosas que amaba de ese hombre, no terminaría nunca. Y, aunque probablemente no lo creyera, Tom se encontraría en las mismas si le pusieran de tarea esa lista sobre su nuevo amante al que ya consideraba su pareja, si no es que lo consideraba como tal desde hacia mucho tiempo; siempre el primero en su mente al despertar, dormid, hacer lo que fuera. Siempre su todo y su prioridad ante ciertos asuntos, contento de tenerlo cerca casi todos los días.

Y entonces lo piensa, se había tardado... Y Luke abre los ojos, pensando en ello, ¿desde cuando? Se da la vuelta en la cama y vuelve a conciliar el sueño, a fuera Tom esta ocupado en la cocina y ha checado un par de cosas; su teléfono se carga en la tabla, cerca del tostador y se ríe con las ocurrencias de sus fans, sus _hiddlestoners_ como se han llamado ellas mismas y a Luke le ha gustado ese nombre extraño, más que los nombres de las _fanbase_ de sus otros clientes, algunos que no tienen nada de sentido.

Y ahora que piensa en ello, ¿cómo lo podrían tomar todas esas chicas alrededor del mundo, esos chicos también? Estaba seguro de que con todo el amor que recibía a diario, al menos de la mayoría obtendría una buena respuesta. Como quiera que sea, hacia tiempo que la locura colectiva hacia su persona había disminuido y estaba bastante agradecido de haber terminado sus días como aquel _gato_ _difícil_ , Loki, que le había abierto y cerrado puertas, dado grandes momentos pero igual grandes problemas. Si le propusieran volver a ese papel en algún momento futuro, le encantaría decir si; especialmente ahora que se lo había empezado a quitar de encima y comenzaban a mencionarlo como algo más que Loki, a despegarlo de ese personaje ficticio y recordar que él es real.

Tal vez por eso se había enamorado de Luke.

Porque en ese momento en que todos amaban a Loki y lo miraban como el villano en vez de como Thomas Hiddleston, Luke le jalaba de las orejas y lo regañaba por siempre distraerse y andar nervioseando por ahí. A Luke ni le iba ni le venía Loki, ni ninguno de sus personajes, le interesaba más que su integridad como persona estuviera intacta y le sacudía las pelusas del traje. Siempre detrás de él, fiel y riéndose de sus tonterías pero sin llegar a pensar que era un tonto o un infantil; algo que veía bastante común entre la gente que lo conocía superficialmente o incluso entre las mismas fans. Cosas como “él es muy inocente”. A veces se preguntaba si es que nadie le ponía atención o de verdad esa imagen equivoca estaba dando.

Era muy _horny_. Y no le daba pena decirlo, pero al parecer se lo tomaban como broma debido a los cuernos del casco de Loki, algo que a pesar de lo gastado de la broma, si era gracioso y no los podía culpar del todo. O más bien, debido a su naturaleza, no los podía culpar de nada. Por eso las llamaba inocentes a esas chicas, porque no importa la cantidad de pornografía, artística o no, que puedan hacer con dibujos basados en su cara, las historias, los memes, lo que fuera. No veían más allá de su carcajada y eso le bastaba para saber que no podían ver que era un hombre, no el niño que ellas proclaman es; expertas en la vida de alguien que simplemente en realidad no conocen, por más honesto que él a intentado ser con el mundo.

Tampoco es que realmente le importara mucho en esos momentos.

“ _Seguro se sorprenden mucho algunas”_ , se dijo en su mente, apagando el fuego con el que cocinaba waffles, y sirviéndolos en platos para él y Luke. Ahí fue cuando llegó a la conclusión que hacer publico su reciente amorío con Luke, que estaba consciente no sería en ese instante de todas formas por un millón de razones que incluía un mínimo respeto por el futuro ex-novio del jovencito, sería como una limpia al séquito de personas que se decían sus seguidores pero no podrían soportar que se enamorase de alguien más. Y estaba completamente convencido de que no solo sería si se enamoraba de un hombre, si no si se enamoraba hasta de una mujer. Algunos _fans_ son muy posesivos y bastante _creeps_.

Y se ríe, porque se acaba de tomar una foto en su ventana y la sube a su cuenta en twitter con una simple frase: “más feliz que nunca”. Iba a arrodillarse a aquella que se percatara de que no tenía el cabello desarreglado solo por acabar de levantarse y se fijara que, aunque repitió como cuatro veces la foto, tenía un visible chupetón en su cuello y una _selfie_ suya no le había gustado tanto antes. Luke iba a matarlo, pero valía los 3,000 RT's.

-¡Esta el desayuno, Luke!

El mencionado se remueve entre las sabanas, ni si quiera recordaba haberse tapado, por lo que llega a la conclusión de que fue Thomas quien lo hizo por él la noche anterior. El departamento huele a comida y su estomago demanda por un poco, pero no quiere pararse. Es más, tiene la ligera sospecha de que en realidad no podrá hacerlo o al menos le dolerá hasta el alma el acto. Pero entonces, como el sueño que es, Tom le lleva la comida a la cama y le deja comer sobre sus sabanas que tanto cuida. No ha abierto las cortinas porque no quiere dañar sus ojos, ni le ha dicho que su celular se descargó o que sigue oliendo a lo sucedido durante la noche. Come con él sus waffles con mantequilla y mapple, aunque Tom a traído un montón de cosas más que reconoce como cajeta, mermelada y jugo. Luke observa como su cliente come: le pone mermelada a uno, mapple a otro, mantequilla a un tercero y cajeta al cuarto.

-¿no se te revolverá el estomago, Tom?  
-Nah -dice, dándole una mordida al que tiene mantequilla-. Como así desde niño, así que ya se ha acostumbrado.  
Le sonríe, el solo los come con mapple y mantequilla- Eres... todo un caso.  
-¿Eso es malo?  
-Para nada.

Tom sonríe, besa cortamente sus labios que saben a miel y siguen comiendo waffles a las doce del día. En el transcurso, Luke nota que Tom esta vestido muy hogareño y le gusta como se ve con esos pants azul marino y esa playera blanca de cuello en V que deja ver, como ya había observado antes, el bello de su pecho, y sonríe. Definitivamente, en su opinión, era el único hombre que le gustaba con pelo pecho; y le parecía que no de verdad no se veía mal, era parte de su toque personal lleno de sorpresas y perfecciones, mirara por donde mirara.

-Te ves más guapo de lo normal hoy.  
-Es porque estás conmigo -Le sonríe, Luke le desvía la mirada riendo algo avergonzado-. Tu celular se ha descargado, por cierto.  
-Oh... -Parpadea un par de veces y, por primera vez en varios años, no le interesa en lo absoluto-. Ya ni modo.  
Y Tom le sonríe, besa su mejilla y pregunta:- ¿Qué quieres hacer?  
Sabe a que se refiere, suspira y también sabe que terminará haciendo lo que Hiddleston le pida- ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?  
-Mmmmm...

Y antes de que puedan continuar su teléfono hace un ruido tan sonoro que espanta ligeramente a Luke. Tom sonríe, saca su celular del bolsillo del pants y mira que es twitter. Checa, le han mandado un mensaje privado y casi se atraganta cuando lo lee. _“Puerco”_ , lee de parte de Kat Dennings y se echa reír. ¡Sabía que alguien se daría cuenta! Da un vistazo rápido a las reacciones generales y se detiene en una que, aunque es en broma, lo ha dejado helado: _“estás con Luke, ¿verdad? Awwwwww :3”._ No dice nada, traga saliva y se pregunta si es posible que algunos se hayan percatado ya de sus miradas a su publicista, justo como lo miraba ahora y sonreía, buscando sus labios que saben a miel y lo hace reír.

-Bueno, Luke... -Suspira y el de cabellos claros le mira curioso-. Quería saber si quieres estar conmigo... como pareja.  
Luke le mira, sus ojitos color miel le sonríen con un si, y contesta:- ¿Sabes que no puedes andar gritándolo por el mundo? Me conformo con que seas lo más discreto que puedas.  
Y él le sonríe de regreso, quiere decirle muchísimas cosas pero tan solo dice:- Lo prometo.

Luke no necesita que se lo prometa, sabe que lo hará hasta donde pueda. Tampoco lo culpa, porque ciertamente él tiene el impulso de irle a decir a todo el mundo que Tom Hiddleston está enamorado de él, no por nada pasó grandes tardes pudriéndose en celos por todo. TODO. Las fans, Kat, Susannah, Nat, Jane, Emma, Mia, Jessica (*), TODAS. Y todos también. Eso incluía a Chris por un tiempo, al cast entero de The Avengers, a Ben, Benedict, Charlie (*), prácticamente todo aquel que le pusiera una mano en el hombro.

-Pensé que...-tragó saliva, Luke le miró un poco curioso-. Bueno, pensé que tal vez era mejor si permanecíamos un tiempo juntos en secreto, por respeto a Ian.  
Claro, Ian. Luke asintió, sabiendo que le tocaría un raund bastante duro con ese pobre hombre- Tienes razón -Dijo-. Igual, cuando pensemos que es momento de decirlo, no tienes que hacerlo directamente. Sé que te pones nervioso y no será fácil, Tom... Así que podemos hacer un comunicado de prensa. También soy tu publicista y me puedo encargar de eso fácilmente. Hay muchas publicaciones británicas que se toman las cosas muy en serio y sin chismes, y como tu publicista considero que sería mejor.  
Asintió, recordando que cierto amigo había recurrido igualmente a eso en su momento- Creo que recibiré una llamada de Ben (*) cuando pase eso.  
Y Luke rió, sabiendo a que se refería- Bueno, creo que estará orgulloso de ti.  
-Me pregunto que pensarán los otros...  
-Tus amigos te querrán como sea, Tom. Pasa lo mismo con tus familiares. Y si no lo hacen, bueno... -Ahí hablaba la experiencia, por eso le puso gran atención a sus palabras-. Yo te amo. Y hay mucha gente que te ama alrededor del mundo y te apoyará. Eres una persona muy tranquila y discreta, no andas metido en escándalos y creo que últimamente el mundo a comenzado a respetar ciertas cosas. 

Tom le sonríe, le gusta ese lado tan maduro y comprensivo de él. Cuando termina, el recién mencionado deja las cosas en el suelo y se dirige directo a besarlo, Luke sabe lo que quiere y se deja hacer una vez más. Le gusta como Tom mejora con cada encuentro y se ríe cuando es necesario, sabiendo que la risa hace mejor el sexo y le gusta besar sus sonrisas, y que las suyas sean besadas.

Ahí entre sus besos, sus caricias y sus miradas, supo que jamás iba a dejar de sentir algo por ese hombre. Si se le venían encima millones de niñas enfurecidas y frustradas, estaba bien; si lo señalaban en la calle, perfecto; si lo culpaban de robo, daba igual. En el ímpetu de sus sentimientos, supo que estaba enamorado de Tom y este a su vez, estaba enamorado de él.

Intensa, loca y perdidamente enamorado de Luke.

**. . . .**

 

**. .**

 

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Bien... Por ahí me dijeron que estaba muy explicito, así que espero nadie se desmaye, ja. Por otra parte, es culpa de Fanny que publique estas cosas y que siga escribiendo de la pareja. Y aunque no espero muchos comentarios, lo que si pueden esperar son muchos fics más. 
> 
> Algunas cosas importantes:
> 
> *: Emma Watson, Simon Pegg; son algunos de los clientes mundialmente famosos de Luke Windsor.  
> *: Muchos hombres se masturban con lubricante, ayuda a sensibilizar y no lastimar sus miembros.  
> *: Kat Dennings y Susannah fueron novias oficiales de Tom por un tiempo entre el 2010 y 2011. Jane es una mujer con quien se le relaciono en el 2013 por ir juntos a un torneo de tennis, muchas fuentes aseguraban que se trataba de su novia, pero no se les volvió a ver juntos nunca. Emma Watson, con quien se la he visto ya en innumerables ocasiones, probablemente por la relación con Luke Windsor; Natalie Portman, Mia Wasikowska, Jessica Chastine con quienes a trabajodo, tiene una amplía relación con la primera y ha trabajado dos veces con la segunda.  
> *: Ben Whishaw y Benedict Cumberbatch, con quienes Tom a trabajado en The Hollow Crown y War Horse respectivamente. Charlie Hunman con quien trabajará en Crimsom Pek de Guillermo del Toro en 2014, como este fic es a futuro, suponemos que esto último ya a pasado.  
> *: Ben Whishaw, compañero de trabajo de Tom en 2012 cuando hizo la mini serie The Hollow Crown (fue Richard ll), hizo publica su homosexualidad y matrimonio de un año a través de un periódico británico en un comunicado de prensa, vive su relación muy discretamente y trabaja de aquí a allá.
> 
> Recordatorio previo a los anon pocos huevos/ovarios: Esto es pura ficción, no se traumen. Y si, les acabo de decir falsas a muchas de ustedes :'D ~ Love, love; muak, muak; xoxxo xoxxo.
> 
> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://poetdameron.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
